SDF-2 Megaroad-01
The is a Macross-class Colonization Ship first seen in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012. According to the Macross Timeline, it was renamed SDF-2 Megaroad-01 following the implementation of the Humanity Seeding Project in 2010. The Megaroad-01 departed Earth on September 2012 and was the first of the "Super Long Range Emigrant Fleets", however all contact was lost during its journey to the center of the Milky Way in July 2016. Overview The Megaroad-01 is the first Macross-class ship constructed from the ground. The project began in November 2003, but the ship wasn't completed until September 2012 following the end of Space War I. It was originally a remodeled version of the incomplete Macross Class No. 2 ship only larger with a different bridge design. However, construction halted during war with the Zentradi.Super Long Range Emigrant Fleets Unlike the SDF-1 Macross, the Megaroad-01 had a smaller population onboard, approximately 25,000 people. It also lacked a transformation system, minimal armaments, and low hull strength, making it unsuitable for combat.[http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Megaroad_class Macross Compendium - Megaroad-01 Class] It would serve as the mothership for the first "Super Long Range Emigrant Fleet" in September 2012. During its maiden voyage, the Megaroad-01 was captained by Misa Ichijyo, while her husband, Hikaru Ichijyo, led Skull Squadron as its escort.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 Another notable passenger was the songstress Lynn Minmay. Construction of the Megaroad-02 and -03 soon followed. In July 2016, barely four years into its voyage toward the center of the Milky Way, all contact with the fleet abruptly ceased. This information was never made known to the general public for fear it would jeopardize all ongoing and subsequent colonization efforts. The many victories and momentous events involving Minmay and the Skull Squadron during the Space War were played up over and again to the point of legend ever since. A direct result of this is the release of the film [[The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?|''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?]] in 2031 which would remind the masses of the fragile peace they now enjoy with themes like the near extinction of humanity and some of the momentous events leading up to the end of War with the Zentradi and ending with "actual" footage of Minmay's Goodbye Concert Tour.Macross Flashback 2012 Wikipedia Yet another in-universe adaptations can be seen in [[Macross 7|''Macross 7]], with the cast of that series playing the roles of the original adaptation of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'. Megaroad Ships In Macross Frontier, the galactic navigation map revealed other Megaroad-class ships departing Earth as part of the Immigrant fleet. According to this map, the Megaroad-04 can be seen reaching the planet in Eden in 2013, but in the original series chronology prior to Macross Frontier's announcement, the planet Eden was discovered in 2014 by a nearby immigrant fleet. *SDF-02 Megaroad-01 *SDF-03 Megaroad-02 *SDF-05 Megaroad-04 *SDF-07 Megaroad-06 *SDF-10 Megaroad-09 *SDF-14 Megaroad-13 Notes & Trivia *The Megaroad design was created by Mechanical Designer Kazutaka Miyatake. *A Megaroad-class colony ship can be briefly seen landing on Ragna in a flashback sequence in Macross Δ. *Berger Stone from Macross Δ has claimed to have seen the SDF-2 Megaroad-01, as well as getting some rumors that Chaos intercepted a transmission from it at the closing moments of the Vajra War. *it is rumored that the fleet's disappearance was intentional to ensure that the fleet will be safe from harm and never had Planet colonization plans but instead continues to exist as a space colony somewhere in the galaxy. References External Links *Megaroad-01 Wikipedia *SDF-2 Megaroad-01 at the Macross Mecha Manual Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Spacecraft Category:Variable Vehicles Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Mecha Category:SDF Macross Category:Mecha & Vehicles